fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elves (SAO:TTRPG)
Summary Elves are an ancient race, much like humans in stature. There are three types of elves, and, among those three, the ones we call the Fallen elves had a lust for power and immortality, a thirst that caused them to deform, and start wars between the Forest and Dark elves. The war was fierce, nearly destroying the planet, until a group of adventurers pleaded to shrine maidens to somehow stop the war. Their request was answered, as they created a castle to trap the races, so they could learn to be united. That castle... was Aincrad. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 8-A, Higher depending on Floor | 7-B Name: Varies Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Elves Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players and NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying), Statistics Amplification via Sword Skills, Enhanced Senses (All NPCs with good perception can have their senses tuned to higher levels) Summoning (Certain units are able to summon Falcons or Wolves), Status Effect Inducement (Fallen Elf units use blindness, poison and various other tricks of the like), Standard Player/NPC Resistances Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Superior to Elder Treants, who are capable of this) | Multi City Block level, Higher depending on Floor (Elves have higher stats the higher the floor they're on) | City level+ (The king and queen of the elves both have a modifier of 50, making them comparable to current Kirito) Speed: Supersonic (Somewhat comparable to Floor 2 Okami, who dodged sensei's punch from centimeters away) | At least Supersonic (Superior to Okami and basic elves), Massively Hypersonic on higher floors (Comparable to Gergy in the Elf War, who was able to do this) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Far superior to Gergy in the Elf War) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Asterius) | At least Class K (Stronger then standard units) | At least Class K, likely Far Higher (Far superior to Commanders) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ (Has comparable strength to Elder Treants) | Multi City Block Class | City Class+ Durability: At least City Block level+ | Multi City Block level | City level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee via weapons, up to Kilometers via Sword Skills Standard Equipment: Swords, bows, clothing, daggers and various other weapons. Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a lengthy cooldown, meaning they cannot be easily spammed without cooldown negation crystals. Key: Standard Floor 3 elves | Elven Warriors, Commanders, and higher floor standard units | Aymon Lulen Sorato and Lyre Alavara Shirota Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 6 seconds long. Note 2: The arsenal of the king and queen are unknown, and could possibly be far wider then what this list shows. *Perfected Master of Wears (Elf only. Can use both armor and clothing together with no downsides) *Wolf Handler (Dark Elf Wolf Handler only. Can summon a Roaring Wolf to help in battle (Said wolf cannot summon more wolves)) *Falconer (Forest Elf Falconer only. Can summon a giant falcon to help in battle (Same stats as Roaring Wolf except it can fly)) *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown) *Variable (Fallen Elves use feints, the environment, traps, poison, and blindness abilities) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users